The Laceration Acceleration
by What's a hickey
Summary: It was just a normal Date Night, than everything changed. Will an injury force Pasadena's favorite power couple apart? This story will contain L/P and H/B developments as well. This is my first fic! May be changed to M rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I am a HUGE fan of the show and I decided it was high time I tried my hand at writing. Please read and review because it will let me know if I should continue the story. Enough with the jibber jabber, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Big bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. If I owned these characters, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. **

Four years.

It had been four years since the enigma that was Sheldon Lee Cooper had entered into her life. Never would she have ever imagined that she would have a boyfriend or even better girlfriends and a bestie!

Amy sat in her apartment anxiously awaiting the arrival of her favorite theoretical physicist, flipping through the latest issue of Neuron to pass the time.

After what seemed like hours of staring at brains in the glossy magazine, Amy heard Sheldon's signature knock on her front door.

_*knock,knock,knock__*_ Amy!

_*knock,knock,knock__*_ Amy!

_*knock,knock,knock__*_ Amy!

Amy enthusiastically opened her door and was greeted by the handsome face and stunning blue eyes of one Sheldon Cooper. He was clad in his usual attire, complete with a blue thermal, a grey shirt with the Flash logo emblazoned across the chest and khaki pants. It was the 3rd Thursday this month, which meant Date Night.

"Come on in Sheldon! Would you like a beverage? I have Yoohoo or Strawberry Quik," asked Amy.

"I'll take a Yoohoo please."

Amy went to the kitchen to pour him a glass of the brown beverage, but her thoughts began to wander back to the first time she had met him in that coffee shop all those years ago.

She expected the yearly date to go no smoother than any of her other romantic endeavors. After years of failures, Amy expected this one to go like all the others. Her dates before ranged from creepy pedophile types to shy guys who wouldn't speak to her. But as soon as she saw Sheldon Cooper she knew he was different. With his justice league shirt and plaid pants, this man gave Amy a little more hope than any of her previous encounters.

If only she could go back and tell past Amy that she was having a first date with man she would come to love.

WOAH. HOLD ON A SEC. LOVE!?

Just two years ago, Amy would have laughed at the notion of romantic love, but now she had a boyfriend who was holding her hand regularly and had even kissed her on a train this past Valentine's Day. She had to stop those ludicrous thoughts about Sheldon because she knew that the object of her affection didn't feel the same way about her. She feared that if he ever found out about her true feelings than he would feel pressured and distance himself from her.

At that moment she realized that she dropped the glass of Yoohoo on the floor, sending glass shattering everywhere, bringing her back to the present.

Sheldon heard the loud crash, quickly shot up from where he was sitting on Amy's couch and briskly walked over to the kitchen where his girlfriend was picking up large glass shards off the tile floor.

"Amy are you ok?" Sheldon leaned down over Amy, inspecting her arms and forearms for any major cuts or gashes. He gasped loudly after discovering that there was a deep cut across her left hand, sending blood trickling down her arm.

"Amy! Your hand!" Sheldon said weakly, ready to faint from the sight of so much blood.

She looked up from her glass gathering, finally noticing the inches long gash on her hand.

"Sheldon I think this may need some serious bandages. Can you go into my bathroom and get the first aid kit? It's under the sink on the left."

He hurriedly went into her bathroom to obtain the necessary materials, including a small first aid kit and some towels to clean the floor. Amy was still picking up glass when Sheldon returned to the kitchen.

"Amy, let me help you put the bandages on your hand."

"No, that's okay, I know how uncomfortable you are around blood."

He was momentarily touched by Amy's understanding of one of his many phobia's, but was not going to let his girlfriend take care of herself in her time of need.

"Under the Booboo's and Ouchies clause of our Relationship Agreement, the boyfriend is supposed to take care of the girlfriend when she is hurt or sick."

Amy managed to crack a small smile at Sheldon's insistence on taking care of her hand. Most times she thought the Relationship Agreement was very restrictive, planning everything from their Date Nights to when they could hold hands, but in this one instance she was overjoyed that her mysophobic boyfriend was going to touch her voluntarily

"Thank you Sheldon. I'm usually never that much of a klutz, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?" Sheldon inquired, while he finished wrapping her hand with the gauze bandage.

_Did she dare tell him the real reason? _"I…I was just remembering how we met," Amy told him, barely above a whisper.

"Oh."

Amy was slightly taken aback by his short response so she suggested that they get off the floor to the table or kitchen counter.

"Why don't we move to where there is a flat surface? I think it would AAAGHHHH!"

"Amy, Amy are you alright?"

"No, Sheldon I think I may have deepened the cut by trying to get up. I think AGGGHHH I need to go to the ER."

Sheldon began to look extremely uncomfortable now. On one hand he wanted to help his girlfriend who was crying in pain. On the other, however, he was a little apprehensive with all the touching.

He was certain that he was working on his issues with physical intimacy, he promised Amy he would. But every time he would try, the logic side of his brain would take over and remind him of all the germs and bacteria, killing any chance of any physical contact.

"Sheldon I really think I need to go to the emergency room for stitches."

He saw that she was losing a lot of blood because the gash had opened from her palm to almost her elbow on her left hand. The bandage that he had previously wrapped around her hand was doing no good now as the blood continued to briskly spill out of the gash. He knew that if she didn't get serious help soon, there would be bigger problems ahead.

Pushing aside his qualms about physical intimacy for a while, Sheldon assisted Amy in getting into one of her barstools by the kitchen counter.

"Would you like me to call an ambulance?"

"No Sheldon, that wont be quick enough. Can you drive me to the hospital? Please?"

With that plea in mind, Sheldon thought back to the last time he had to help a damsel in distress. While the guys were away watching for a meteor shower, he had to drive Penny to the hospital because of a dislocated shoulder. He swore he would never drive again after receiving points on his nonexistent license and a hefty fine for a ticket.

But Amy was different. She had been his girlfriend now for a couple of years and his friend for at least four. She was the only person that he had ever met that understood him and made him feel like he could be himself. Though he would never admit this to anyone ever, he knew that he was beginning to have feelings for her that were more than just purely intellectual. _That damn experiment of hers!_

Snapping him back to the present was a whimper of pain coming from his distraught girlfriend. Right then and there he decided that he would drive her to the hospital in her time of need, logic be damned.

He quickly grabbed Amy's car keys and a key to her apartment from a ring hanging next to her counter. He then realized that he would have to guide Amy down to her Volvo, seeing as she was growing weaker by the second.

With an arm wrapped protectively around her small waist and her right hand slung lazily over his shoulders, Sheldon guided Amy to the elevator and down to her car.

He precariously sat Amy down in the passenger seat, buckled her up, and switched back over to the drivers side of Amy's silver Volvo.

_Well isn't this a weir turn of events. Me driving. Deity that I don't believe in, help us all._

Luckily it was a short drive to Glendale General Hospital and there weren't too many hard turns or maneuvers that Sheldon had to complete. Every so often, Sheldon would sneak a quick glance over at Amy and it just wanted to make him tear up.

Amy was quickly losing consciousness, the gauze now completely useless compared to the vast amount of blood that she lost.

"Sh…Shel…Sheldon, thank you for dri…driving me to the hos…hospital", Amy said, her voice raspy and breathy. Shortly after thanking him, Sheldon noticed that Amy had passed out.

With a hellish 20-minute drive behind him, Sheldon carried Amy into the emergency room, with upper body strength he never knew he had. He had always assumed that due to his height and build that he was the strongest out of his little rag tag bunch, but he never thought he possessed the ability to carry another human being.

"Would somebody please help me? My girlfriend severely cut her arm and now she has passed out."

Some three or four nurses came out of the back, rolling a gurney and shouting commands that Sheldon was unfamiliar with. They took Amy out of his hands and immediately wheeled her back to ICU.

_Hmmm. I feel a bit funny._

In a matter of seconds, everything went black.

**A/N- Remember reviews are appreciated and they make my day! **

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for the feedback! It means a lot and it helps me gauge interest in the story. I have no idea how long it will be so I am just as surprised as you as to what happens. A note on the medical emergency. It may sound a little exaggerated but weirdly enough that did happen to me when I was 14 years old. My sister bumped into me and I dropped a glass of water, giving me a cut as long as the one mentioned and yes I did pass out too. I still have a scar today of where the stitches were. Anyway enough with this story and back to why you are reading this. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT or its characters. **

All Sheldon could see was blackness. He felt as though he was swimming in a sea of nothingness. _Am I dead? What if I am? I'll never get a Nobel Prize, never sit in my spot, never see Amy again. _

_Amy_. The last thing he could remember was carrying his brunette beauty into a crowded hospital, passed out and covered in blood.

Just when he thought he was never going to see her again, Sheldon began to hear the familiar voices of his homunculus best friend and roommate, along with the concerned voice of his Nebraskan neighbor. He recognized phrases like "Can you hear me?" from Leonard and "Sweetie, sweetie wake up!" from Penny.

Sheldon began to slowly descend out of the pitch-black darkness. He felt like he was coming back to life in a sense, seeing a light drawing closer and closer, until he finally woke up from his stupor.

"Sheldon! Sheldon are you okay? It's me Penny! Sweetie can you hear me?" asked a frantic Penny. She had gotten a call from Leonard saying that Sheldon and Amy were at the hospital and hightailed it over there in record time. She was fearful for both Sheldon and Amy, they were her best friends after all.

It took him a couple of minutes but Sheldon finally was able to speak for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Leonard? What happened? Where's Amy?

"Buddy, you fainted about 15 minutes ago. Amy is fine and stitched up in ICU. They are going to keep her here for the night to make sure that she has enough energy to drive home tomorrow."

Sheldon felt sudden relief knowing that Amy wasn't seriously injured. After asking Leonard a few more general questions about her condition, Sheldon took inventory of his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was that everything was white, a definite contrast to the immense darkness he was experiencing before.

The bed, the sheets, the curtains, everything. Everything was this bright white that hurt the eyes if stared at long enough. Besides an uncomfortable looking chair next to the bed and some art hokum decorating the walls, Sheldon thought the room looked barren.

_This place needs some comic posters or something. _

"Do you think I can go see Amy now?"

Before Penny had the chance to give him an answer, a doctor strode into the room to check his condition.

"Mr. Cooper, I believe that Miss Fowler can take visitors right now. She is in room—

"It's Dr. Cooper and her name is Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler not _miss,"_ Sheldon practically spat back at the doctor.

"So sorry, Dr. Cooper. As I was saying Dr. Fowler can have visitors now, just go up to room 271 and she should be awake."

"Thank you doctor. Leonard, Penny I think I would like to go see Amy alone first."

"Ok sweetie, just come get us so I can see if my bestie's okay!"

Sheldon slowly inched up out of the bed, steadying himself as he stood up and warily made his way up to Amy's room on the second floor.

Even before he could step on the elevator, however, he was assaulted with questions from a quickly approaching Bernadette, Raj, and Howard, who had all driven to the hospital after Penny informed them of Amy's injury.

"Sheldon are you alright?"

"How's Amy?"

"Do you know where Amy is?"

The trio kept asking him a myriad of questions that frankly, he had no desire to answer at the moment.

"All information regarding Amy can be answered by Leonard or Penny, right over there. And yes I am fine, thank you for asking Bernadette. If you will excuse me, I want to go see my girlfriend, so please stop asking me repetitive questions."

With that, Sheldon squeezed his way past his friends and into an incoming elevator. Given a few moments peace, he began to think of what he would ask Amy and how he would respond to her questions that would sure be asked. He was concerned that she would be interested in knowing why he had helped her, forcing him to talk about that giant monkey on his back that was his feelings.

Sheldon had always told himself that he was purely a man of science, a Homo Novus if you will. Those baser urges that everyone else seemed to be plagued with had never been a part of his life, except maybe for one stress relief session in his experimental stage in college. He had sworn he would never let feelings stand in the way, using Leonard and Penny's tumultuous relationship as a constant reminder.

Insert Amy Farrah Fowler. Never would he know how much that coffee shop date would slowly start to break down the walls that were protecting him from any emotional attachment whatsoever. He hated to admit defeat in any endeavor, so it was a monumental step for him to say that he didn't have too much knowledge on the topic of feelings.

Pulling Sheldon out of his reverie was the soft ding coming from the elevator, telling him that he was on his designated floor. Sheldon began to feel nervous, complete with sweaty palms and a noticeably increased heart rate as he drew closer to Amy's room.

_What is happening to me? All I'm doing is checking on my girlfriend. Why do I feel like I'm about to throw up? I'll have to go back to get a check up soon._

Sheldon approached Amy's door apprehensively before beginning his knocking routine.

_*knock,knock,knock__*_ Amy!

_*knock,knock,knock__*_ Amy!

_*knock,knock,knock__*_ Amy!

"Come in Sheldon!" Amy shouted from inside her room. She had secretly been hoping that he would come visit her soon, but as soon as she saw his paler-than-usual complexion and slightly disheveled hair, Amy knew something was wrong.

She knew that Sheldon would never appear like such a mess out in public and from what she remembered he had been white knuckling the steering wheel all the way to the hospital.

"Sheldon, what happened? In all the years we've been friends, I have always known you to be one of the cleanest and well-kept people in my life. Now your hairy is messy and you look as a pale as a ghost."

_Wow I can't believe she noticed all those things. Must be a girl thing._

"Well after the nurses took you away to the ICU for stitches, I passed out in the waiting room for 15 minutes, then Leonard and Penny woke me up."

Amy was flabbergasted at Sheldon's nonchalance about fainting in the middle of a hospital. For as long as she's been his friend and then girlfriend, she has always seen a man afraid of any and all germs and touch. Now here he was talking about fainting on a dirty floor with the ease she has only seen when he tells her about his favorite comics or the latest developments in string theory over their tea dates.

"…. After Bernadette finished asking me questions, I showed up here."

When Amy realized that Sheldon had completely recanted his story to her, she began pondering over the many questions he wanted him to answer. However, before she uttered another word, a nurse came in to give her more morphine to ease the searing pain she was receiving from the 13 stitches in her left forearm.

"How are you feeling Dr. Fowler?"

"I feel okay except for some irritation from the stitches, but I guess that is to be expected from a 7 inch cut on my arm."

"That's good. We are just going to keep you overnight to make sure your vitals stay healthy."

Amy was relieved that she would only have to stay for one night here. She couldn't even imagine the work she would have been missing if she had been seriously injured. Not only would it have been financially detrimental, but she was just starting a new study, looking at the various reactions of Capuchin monkeys to various visual stimuli.

With a swift thank you from Amy, the nurse left the room, leaving both Sheldon and Amy to their thoughts.

Amy was beginning to wonder if her boyfriend was going to say more, using his deafening silence as evidence against it. She knew he must have been extremely uncomfortable, but she figured he would want to continue a conversation.

It seemed like ages before Sheldon finally broke his silence. "Amy, would you like to play a game? I don't have the Counterfactual cards with me, but we could make some new ones up that I could write down later."

"I would love to play a game with you Sheldon. Would you like to go first?"

"Yes. Dr. Fowler are you ready for a zinger?"

From then on Sheldon and Amy assimilated right into their normal going on's. For hours, the Shamy enjoyed nothing other than postulating other universes and testing each other's wit.

The topics of discussion then moved towards each other's work, with Sheldon telling Amy of the hardships of working with Kripke and some new developments in his dark matter theories. Ever since his "wonder blunder" kerfuffle a few months back, Sheldon had been working extra hard to improve his credibility.

Amy began telling him about her new study with the monkeys and she decided that now was the best time to tell him her exciting news.

"Along with working on a new behavioral study, Dr. Gaublehauser approached me a few days ago and asked if I would like a permanent position at Caltech. I told him I would think about it since I wanted to discuss it with you first. So what do you think Sheldon?"

Internally he was overjoyed that Amy was going to be working in close proximity to him for the foreseeable future. He would be able to eat lunch with her everyday and solve riveting brainteasers over heated discussion. She was the only person, after all, that was able to challenge him intellectually and he did not have to try to enjoy himself when he was with her.

_Maybe if she's always here, physical contact will become easier? Hmm I may have to do some further research._

"Amy that's wonderful! I'm really happy you're going to be working here."

"Really?" _Wow I expected him to freak out a lot. Maybe he is changing. _The Sheldon Amy knew would have told her all the wrong aspects of them working together and would have never been this spontaneous.

In the midst of all the excitement, time flew by and Sheldon realized that he would have to leave soon. _Wow I guess time does fly when you're having fun. _He suddenly felt a buzz in the pocket of his pants and assumed that Leonard and Penny were looking for him so they could leave.

"Amy I regret to inform you but Leonard is looking for me so they can leave. I would stay a little longer but I forgot my bus pants."

Sheldon moved closer to Amy, even sitting on the bed near the very edge.

_What is he doing? _

Amy was completely in shock as Sheldon inched closer to her and slowly grasped her right hand, trying to avoid bringing her pain in her left hand. He began to circle his thumbs over her knuckles and caressed her hand as if Amy's hand was one of his precious comic books.

Sheldon had no idea what he was doing but all he knew was that holding and stroking Amy's hand felt natural. He may not have been ready for coitus but taking these small steps was becoming easier.

For a couple minutes longer, both Sheldon and Amy just stared into each other's eyes, as what Penny nicknamed "eye-coitus".

"I'm really glad you're okay. You had me scared for a moment there," Sheldon uttered with such compassion that Amy thought her heart was going to burst into tiny pieces.

She was stunned into silence and managed to whisper a quiet thank you to Sheldon as he walked out of the hospital room door.

_I can't believe he touched me on his own. What does this mean? Does he want to move forward?_

Amy asked herself all these questions as she quietly drifted off to sleep. _I'll just ask him tomorrow._

**TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBT**

As Sheldon made his way back to his friends, he was consumed by thoughts on what had just occurred.

_What does this mean? Where do we go from here?_

He mindlessly made his way over to Leonard and Penny and was instantly bombarded with questions, with his other friends nowhere in sight.

"How's Amy feeling?"

"Do you think I could go see her real quick?"

"Leonard, Amy is feeling fine and no Penny she looked like she was falling asleep as soon as I left."

Penny looked slightly upset but a devilish grin quickly spread across her face. "Why were you in there so long? Were you guys doing something dirty," she said as she wagged her eyebrows.

Sheldon began to feel hot under the collar so he briskly strode out of the waiting room in the direction of Leonard's car, not hearing the desperate call of Penny coming from behind.

"Sheldon wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." By now she had caught up to him and was nearly out of breath when she reached him.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I was just curious as to why you were in Amy's room for a good couple hours."

With his usual tone of condescension, Sheldon told Penny that they were just playing a rousing game of Counterfactuals and discussed each other's work. He figured that Amy would tell her the other news about her moving to Caltech at their next girls night. _They're clucking hens for crying out loud! They tell each other everything._

Since Leonard and Penny were driving separately, Sheldon chose to ride with Leonard to avoid any more personal questions from Miss Nebraskan Man-Hands.

Once he was in Leonard's car, he started to ponder over the events of the past 3 hours. He had helped and rescued his girlfriend from serious injury, fainted in the middle of a waiting room (_Wow I'm going to need to disinfect myself at least five times tonight. Just think of all of those germs on that grimy floor. The germs!)_, and held Amy's hand and expressed some of his innermost feelings.

Times like these were when Sheldon was the most confused. The emotional side of himself that he never knew he had was overjoyed at the thought of him holding and stroking his girlfriend's. He had almost kissed her but chickened out at the last minute, his Vulcan side taking over yet again.

Recently that Vulcan side that Sheldon had been nurturing for years has been in a constant struggle with this newfound "hippie-dippie" side of himself. Even the Vulcan practice of Kolinahr was failing him, something that had never happened since he began the practice when he was a child.

These new feelings he was having for Amy were taking over his mind and he wondered if he should just succumb to his baser urges and make them go away. It wasn't that he found Amy repulsive, he thought she was beautiful under her many layers and cardigans, after all Sheldon loved women who dressed conservatively.

It was his logical side of his brain that was preventing him from being the boyfriend he knew Amy deserved. He hated himself for it, but didn't know how to fix it. Luckily, he had been taking baby steps in the right direction, so that gave him hope that one day he would be worthy of a great gal like Amy.

Sheldon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Leonard calling out his name until he gently tapped on his shoulder.

"Sheldon we're home."

As the duo trudged their way up the four flights of stairs,Sheldon decided that a good night's REM cycle would help him clear his head after all the unnecessary excitement tonight.

He resolved to tell Amy about his recent quandaries when she was feeling better. All Sheldon knew for sure was that she was the only one who could help in solving the mystery that was his feelings.

**A/N Wow that was a long one! I just started writing and couldn't stop. Remember to read and review! It helps me a lot and it boosts my spirits! Next chapter coming soon. **

**-Katie **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - TLA

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and follows. Sorry this chapter comes a little later, but I had to finish outlining the story and I have been on college tours all week. Just a quick note: Every character and couple will see development, not just the Shamy, but bear with me, I know more about them than I do Leonard and Penny or Howard and Bernadette. This chapter has a lot of Penny and Leonard but don't you worry, the Shamy and H/B will see their moment in the sun too! Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TBBT characters or the show. All hail Bill and Chuck *HAIL***

_Sheldon started to come closer to her and it was making her nervous. _

_It had begun as just a simple date night and they had just finished watching one of his beloved Star Wars- Trek movie thingies, while sitting cozily on her couch. _

_Now here was Sheldon leaning in and gazing directly at her lips, unconsciously licking that delectable bottom lip of his. _

_Slowly he shifted a little closer to her and she swore he was about to kiss her, but she had been wrong before so she didn't get her hopes up, but OH!_

_Amy felt his lips crush hers and for a moment she feeling pure bliss. Sheldon—_

"Dr. Fowler? Dr. Fowler?"

Amy was torn from her blissful dream at the hands of a nurse. _I wish I could have had a couple more minutes in that fantastic fantasy. _

"I'm sorry to wake you Dr. Fowler, but I have to give you one last dose of morphine before you leave and you have to sign your discharge papers."

Looking at the digital clock on the bedside table, Amy realized it was approaching noon, later than she has ever slept in a long time.

"That's okay. I needed to be woken up anyway." Amy said while giving the poor nurse a small smile that told her that she was nor upset or angry.

The nurse gave her a quick shot of morphine and left the room, leaving Amy to her thoughts, especially pertaining to the bizarre events of what was supposed to be a normal date night turned rescue by her peculiar knight in shining armor.

_I can't believe he grabbed my hand. I mean we've been holding hands regularly like that for months now, but Sheldon has never said something so sincere to me in all the time we have been dating._

Dragging Amy out of her thoughts was Neil Diamond jamming to "Sweet Caroline." She had changed her ringtone right after her and Howard went to his concert a couple months back and now every time one of her friends called her, she would hear the sweet sound of Diamond singing his signature song.

But she had a special ringtone for Sheldon, however. A little while back, while watching an episode of Firefly on Date Night, he had revealed to her that he enjoys some classical music, his favorite being "Clair De Lune" by Debussy, also one of her favorite pieces. Now whenever her boyfriend phoned her, she was greeted with the beautiful tickling of the ivories along with the satisfaction of being called by Sheldon.

Amy moved over on her bed so she could reach her iPhone and seeing as it was her blond bestie, she answered immediately.

"Hey Bestie!" Amy answered with a chipper voice reserved for only her closest friends and Sheldon.

"Hey Ames, sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday. Sheldon said you were pretty sleepy by the time he left." Penny had been so worried about Amy last night because she hadn't seen Leonard or Sheldon when she got back to her apartment and couldn't ask Sheldon how Amy was.

Penny was amazed at the change she has seen in Amy Farrah Fowler over the four years she has known her. When they first met on that dreadful date, Penny had thought she was just as annoying as Dr. Whack-a-doodle and a little creepy. Through the many alcohol filled girls nights and trips to the mall, Penny had seen that once exact female replica of Sheldon blossom from a mousy wallflower into a confident woman that was more social and delightful to be around.

Sure she still had her quirks, but Amy was one of the only real friends Penny had ever had. When she got a call from Leonard saying that Amy and Sheldon were at the hospital, her heart dropped and she hurriedly called Bernadette and sped over to Glendale General faster than she has ever driven before.

"It was no problem Penny. I actually had a great time with Sheldon yesterday and was hoping you, Bernadette, and me could have a girl's night tomorrow. I was hoping to tell you guys some big news and I want to tell both of you at the same time."

Penny was tickled curious at the news Amy was referring to. _Maybe something dirty did happen last night in the room?_ "Sure Ames! I'll call Bernadette and we can meet at my place tomorrow at around 8:30?"

"That sounds good Penny. Hey I'll text you later; I have to collect my discharge papers and medicine from the doctor before I leave and I have to call Sheldon. We are spending the day together today since we both took off work."

"Sure sweetie! I'll see you tomorrow!" Penny was thankful that her bestie was okay and was happily okay with letting Amy spend the day with Sheldon. Besides she had some exciting news of her own to tell Leonard.

As soon as she hung up with Penny, Amy was actually looking forward to the weekend. With a whole day ahead of her with her boyfriend and a girl's night tomorrow (plus Raj), she was happy and didn't pay much attention to the pain in her left arm.

She had some trouble putting on her multiple cardigans but soon enough Amy was ready to leave her room and headed out to collect her papers and prescription.

**TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBT**

On the other end of the line, Penny put her cell back in her pocket and strode across the hall to the guys apartment. Since Leonard was at work and she didn't have any auditions today, she figured she would apologize to Sheldon about yesterday.

Not even bothering to knock, Penny opened the 4A emblazoned door and found Sheldon sitting in his spot mindlessly watching some sci-fi show on TV.

"Hey Moonpie!" Penny sashayed over to the armchair adjacent to Sheldon's spot and plopped down, ready to hear whatever he was sure to lecture her about. _Probably about calling him Moonpie. _

Penny had known Sheldon for a good seven years now and considered him one of her closest friends. Sure, they had their quarrels in the beginning but now she hoped after knowing her for almost a decade that her wackadoodle neighbor would open up to her just a little.

Since he began his quirky relationship with Amy, Sheldon had come to her numerous times asking for advice in the areas of romance.

Penny remembered fondly of when Sheldon had bought Amy her diamond princess tiara. She had first thought that the gift was too much, but seeing the look of pure joy and surprise had wiped any of those thoughts from her mind as she watched her bestie plant one on Sheldon and him reciprocating the hug with nary a complaint.

"Penny as I have told you a number of times before, only my Meemaw is allowed to call me Moonpie," came Sheldon's response with his signature blend of condescension and haughty derision.

"Yeah, yeah. So Sheldon, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was only joking and I want you to know that I would NEVER want to hurt yours or Amy's feelings."

Penny really did feel bad about what she had said yesterday. Obviously Sheldon wasn't in the joking mood and she felt horrible after chasing him out of the waiting room. Of course she liked to be a little nosy and pry some, but not at the cost of her friends' feelings. _That's what girl's nights are for. Amy loves to tell me about her relationship with Sheldon. _

"Thank you Penny." Sheldon was touched by Penny's statement, not only because she said she was sorry but by the mere fact that she cared enough about his relationship to even come over and talk to him.

"So Sheldon, what are you doing with Amy today? She told me when I called her that you two were spending the day together."

Sheldon fondly recalled one of the many things him and Amy talked about during his visiting period with her yesterday. Between Counterfactuals and discussions about work, Amy had asked him if he would spend the day with her tomorrow because of her injury.

"_Sheldon would you like to spend the day at the zoo tomorrow? I know that means taking off work, but since I cant work I thought it would be fun playing hookie." _

"_Really Amy? If I skip work then I cant make any breakthroughs, thus preventing me from acquiring a Nobel Prize, which in fact I have been dreaming of winning since the ripe old age of 5."_

"_Please Sheldon? It'll be fun for both of us. We can go see the koala's you like and then the monkeys. I hear they are keeping Ricky locked up and I really want to see him. Can't you take off one day? This is the only day I am taking off, than I have to go back to start my new project."_

_Sheldon just couldn't deny the pleading look on her face, so he agreed to play hookie tomorrow at work._

"Amy and I will be spending the rest of the day at the zoo looking at the koalas and monkeys," Sheldon replied with his signature koala face Penny had seen one date night plastered on his face.

"That's great sweetie!" Glancing at her phone, Penny saw it was near one in the afternoon and decided to pay Leonard a visit at work, she had huge news to tell him after all. 

It had been hard enough for her to hide the news from both her bestie and Sheldon, but Penny wanted to make sure that her boyfriend was the first one to hear of the news.

Since Sheldon seemed too engrossed in his TV show to care, Penny got up from the armchair and showed herself out of the apartment, sneaking in a hasty goodbye to her neighbor on the way out.

Penny begrudgingly made her way down the four flights of green-carpeted stairs, too excited to see Leonard to care how tired she actually was. It had been an arduous week of auditions and she was tired to the bone. But her whole week hadn't been horrible because she was finally going to get her big break.

Making her way to her car, Penny began the 20-minute trek to Caltech to share this news with Leonard. After driving for a while, she reminisced about when she had first received word of her big break.

Yesterday her agent had called and told her that some fancy director wanted her to have a small role in an upcoming flick that was being filmed in Miami, Florida. This director, _I think his name was Ryan something,_ had informed her that the part would require her to live down in the Sunshine State for 2 months while filming was underway.

She had been over the moon to think that after eight years of failed auditions she finally snatched a part in a big time movie. In these past weeks, she began to regret her decision to quit The Cheesecake Factory and almost had to grovel for her job back.

But Leonard came to her rescue and had bought her a car, making her then silly dream a possibility. Her only hesitation had been the time she would have to spend away from Leonard, only serving to ignite the insecurities she thought had been buried.

Before she knew it, she had reached her destination. Finding a parking space in the garage across the street, Penny made her way through the massive double doors leading into the university, spotting both Leonard's Volvo and Howard's Mini Cooper on the way in.

Having only been to Caltech a handful of times, Penny was unsure of where to go and had to ask Linda, the secretary at the front desk, where Dr. Hofstatder's lab was.

Making her way through the maze of corridors, even passing Sheldon and Raj's offices on the way, Penny finally found her experimental physicist hunched over some fancy laser.

"Knock, knock." Penny briefly felt like her neurotic neighbor knocking on Leonard's door in true Sheldon fashion.

"Wow… Hey Penny! I wasn't expecting you today! What's up?" Leonard was clearly surprised that his girlfriend decided to show up at work today. The last time she had visited him, it had been a four-day festival of passionate lovemaking in his office after he wowed her with his scientific prowess.

"Can't I visit my boyfriend at work? Do you have a secret girlfriend in here or something?" Even though Penny was joking, she always had this nagging thought in the back of her head that someday Leonard may leave her for someone smarter and more sophisticated.

_Of course he wouldn't. We love each other and he knows how much I care about him._

"Sure you can!" Leonard by now stood up and walked over to Penny, planting a quick but loving kiss on her lips before backing away to let her speak.

" Leonard, you know how I have been pursuing my acting career for a long time now and I thought I was never going to make it? Apparently, one of the assistant director's on this new romance film saw me perform in A Streetcar Named Desire a while back and was impressed."

"I got a call from my agent saying I was given the small role of an ex-girlfriend of Matt Bomer in this new romance from renowned director Ryan Martin. The only bad part is that filming takes place in Miami and I would be gone for two months. So what do you think?"

Leonard was overjoyed at the prospect that Penny was finally getting her break in the acting world. Even when they weren't dating, he had seen firsthand her struggles to pursuing her dream and all the years she would rant to him about how she was a failure at everything and couldn't pay her bills.

He tried to be the supportive boyfriend, but even he had to admit it was becoming especially difficult after she quit the Cheesecake Factory. With no income and with her rapidly burning through her barely-there savings, Leonard found it hard to see the advantage in waiting for a dream that may never reach fruition.

This doubt had led to some tension between the two, even a drunk proposal by Penny, but Leonard learned to tread lightly when it came to her acting career and supported her decision, even buying her a new car to get her to and from auditions after her old car broke down.

Now here was Penny with the best news pertaining to her career and Leonard couldn't have been happier. He was a little nervous about her working with attractive looking actors, fueling his dreadful insecurities, but was reassured by the fact that Penny loved him and no one else.

He believed that their relationship was strong enough that they could make it through two months apart. _If she could do it for four months while I was living my dream with Hawking's expedition, I can make it through two months while she lives her Hollywood dream._

"Penny I think it's fantastic that you are living your dream and I'm so happy for you!" Leonard wrapped her in a warm bear hug before giving her a tender kiss. "You call your agent right away and tell her you are taking that job in Miami, no questions asked. When would you leave for the movie?"

"The movie starts filming in a couple months but I will have to get there earlier to run scenes with Matt." Penny thought Matt Bomer was a dreamboat, seeing his face all over the glossy gossip magazines her and the girls liked to ogle over on girl's night.

"That's great honey. I'm so glad that you got your big break!" _Maybe this small role will lead to some bigger parts in the future. She could surely use the encouragement._

Penny leaned closer and rewarded her boyfriend with a steamy kiss. Before they knew it, there were various garments strewn across the lab and sounds of passion coming from both Leonard and Penny.

_Wow he really is the king of foreplay!_

**A/N- For those who don't know about "Clair De Lune", Jim has said multiple times that it is one of his favorite pieces and he is learning to play it on the piano. Also, it is my favorite piece of all time. Please review if you would like to see more and what you would like to see next for the characters. **

**-Katie **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys! I am SO SORRY for the wait in between chapters, but I was suffering through a horrible writers block and school kind of kicked my ass. Good news is I am working on a little Firefly/TBBT fic for anyone who is interested in that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't known TBBT or anyone on the show**

Chapter 4

While Leonard and Penny were celebrating her greatest success so far, Sheldon was anxiously waiting for Amy to come pick him up to go to the zoo.

Amy texted him around 1, saying that she just left the hospital and would be over in an hour so she could have time to shower and freshen up before their trip. Since then, he had eaten a turkey sandwich after realizing he missed dinner from last night and breakfast this morning, showered and groomed himself, and caught up on _The Walking Dead_.

Looking at the clock on his phone, Sheldon saw that it was 10 minutes past two and grew nervous. _Amy is never this late. I hope she's okay. Maybe she needs my help or is hurt again!?_

He wondered what today's date was going to be like. _Does she want to talk about what I did? Does she expect me to do it again?_

He was worried about discussing the handhold; scratch that, physical intimacy in general, because he didn't even know if he knew what it meant himself. He, for a fact, did not find her in any way unappealing or unattractive and he needed her to know that her looks were not the reason for his hesitation regarding intimacy. He usually didn't agree with all the notions of beauty, on the contrary he thought they were too hippy dippie for his tastes, but if Amy needed to hear those things than he, as her boyfriend, was the only man who needed to tell her she was beautiful.

_Maybe I should start searching for her? What if that bobcat that reappeared in her area attacked her? _

Before Sheldon could even put on his tan windbreaker to go out and look for her, he heard a soft knock on the door, knowing that the only people who knocked on the door anymore were Amy or Bernadette. _Well if it's Bernadette maybe she has seen Amy?_

Luckily he wouldn't have to ask anybody where Amy was because once he opened the door, he saw the woman in question standing before him in a knee length flowy floral dress with an emerald green cardigan, a perfect compliment to her sparkling green eyes hidden under thick black-framed glasses. Holding up her injured arm was a plain navy blue sling you could find at any convenient store.

Getting out of his spot, Sheldon walked to the front door to address his girlfriend. "I'm glad you're here Amy. I was just about to go look for you." Amy was the most punctual person he knew and if she was running late there had to be a good reason for it.

"Sorry Sheldon, but the nurse at the hospital said there were some complications with my discharge paperwork so there was a delay in the documents being processed. I didn't even make it back to my apartment until around 12:30."

"That's okay, I'm just glad to be going to the zoo!" If Sheldon remembered correctly, (_of course I am I have an eidetic memory),_ the last time him and Amy had gone to the zoo it had been over the summer while Leonard was away on the North Sea. Sheldon didn't really like to think about that summer because, even if he never admitted it, he had missed having his little buddy at home. However, him and Amy had grown closer over that summer, with handholding and hugging becoming regular, while casual touching was allowed.

Sheldon realized he must have been standing there looking into space like an idiot so he turned towards his desk chair and quickly grabbed his tan windbreaker before following Amy out the door and into the hallway, grabbing his apartment key from the bowl near the door on the way out.

Instead of trying to make banal chit chat, they descended the four flights of stairs to her car in a confortable silence, each consumed by their own thoughts.

Amy was wondering if Sheldon would bring up what he had said yesterday in the room. It still surprised that he had laid out some of his deepest feelings right in front of her, something that was only done on the rarest of occasions. She reminisced about the first time he had told her how he really felt. It was their second anniversary dinner and she was fed up at Raj third-wheeling their special date. After kicking Raj out, she had threatened to end their relationship unless Sheldon said something from the heart.

Granted his line was from the first Spiderman movie, but Amy knew some of those words were displaying his true feelings towards her. _Sheldon never lies or says something he doesn't mean. I know that was hard for him and it made me realize that maybe I wasn't the only one in this relationship. _

As they passed the third flight of stairs, the silence shifting towards uncomfortable, Sheldon's thoughts wandered back to the day before as well. His entire life he denied that he was able to have any human feelings or suffer the burden they carry. He had never been one to admit what he considered "hippie- dippy" feelings, but there he'd been, pouring out some feelings to Amy that he wasn't even ready to admit to himself just yet. This revelation had robbed him of his necessary REM cycles, his thoughts only about Amy, with her pale, hunched shoulders, creamy complexion, stunning emerald eyes-_What has that vixen done to me?_

By the time Sheldon had finished counting back from 10 to control himself, he saw that Amy and him had made it to her car. He felt like maybe he should try to start a conversation with her, but couldn't find the right words to do so.

Amy was grateful that, at the moment, Sheldon was quiet, leaving her to concentrate on driving with one hand on the wheel. Conveniently, the zoo wasn't too far away and Amy knew most of the roads like the back of her hand. She had a bit of a hard time readjusting herself to get comfortable around her sling, but Sheldon didn't mention it so, thankfully, they were off to the zoo in no time.

**TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBT**

Meanwhile, Bernadette was sitting at the front desk of her office, silently observing various reactions of yeast through a microscope when she heard her phone buzzing in her purse. Seeing as it was Penny, she picked up instantly, leaving the yeast to metabolize without her.

"Hey Penny! What's up?" Bernadette asked, curious as to why she was phoning her in the middle of the day.

"Amy called me and suggested an impromptu girl's night tomorrow, while the guys watch some space movie before Sheldon does his laundry. She said she has some juicy news to tell us, but I also want to tell you girls some great news as well!"

"That sounds great Penny! I wonder what Amy's news is?" The only times Amy had juicy gossip at Girl's Night was when they were things happening in her relationship with Sheldon.

Bernadette didn't quite understand the relationship between two of her closest friends. She has known Sheldon for a good 4 years now and he was still unpredictable in her eyes. She was well trained in his many idiosyncrasies now, but sometimes he would show Amy some sliver of genuine kindness, making Bernadette believe that maybe under his robotic and annoying exterior, that there was a kind-hearted man underneath, ready to make Amy the happiest woman on the planet.

As for Amy, Bernadette had thought she was weird when first introduced to her. Over the years, she now found Amy to be a great sounding board for her problems, especially about work and things involving the science world. Bernie has come to look forward to their weekly girl's night, where they indulge in their wine-filled and chocolate cravings, sharing and gossiping about the hottest topics in the meantime.

Penny's answer brought her back to reality. "I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with him visiting her yesterday. He stayed in the room with her for three hours or more." Bernadette recalled never seeing Sheldon come back from visiting Amy before she, Howard, and Raj had left the hospital. _I wonder what happened in there? Hopefully she'll tell us tomorrow._

"So besides Amy, didn't you say that you had news as well, Penny?"

"Yes. And before you ask, it has nothing to do with my relationship with Leonard." _Curiouser and curiouser. If it's not about Leonard, then maybe it's about her career? OMG she got a job didn't she! _

Bernadette didn't want to guess and spoil the surprise for Penny so she agreed to meet the girl's tomorrow at Penny's apartment for alcohol-filled fun. With both of her best friends having some giant news to share with her, she felt like nothing in her life was moving forward.

Sure she had a great job and was married to the sexy astronaut of her dreams, but recently she has felt like something was missing from her life. Even though Howie had never mentioned it to her after the conversation before the got married, she knew he still wanted to have children. Bernadette still wasn't ready to have children and didn't want to be a bad mother to them, knowing she would never be home because of the long hours she worked and she really didn't want to deal with little kids after going through the trauma of taking care of all her younger brothers and sisters.

However, seeing Raj with Cinnamon had given her some new ideas of maybe her and Howie adopting a dog. It wasn't a child, but she guessed that he was willing to wait for her to be ready to take on the heavy responsibility of parenthood and thought an adorable puppy would keep him content in the meantime. _Maybe I should ask the girl's tomorrow night?_

Before Bernadette was even to get lost in her thoughts again, she noticed that the yeast was spilling over the microscope slide, hurriedly walking over to the microscope to clean up the yeast mess. Soon after throwing the yeast away in the garbage bin, the phone rang on her desk and, seeing as it was one of her research partners, Bernadette went back to work as before, pushing away any thoughts of children or pets to the back of her mind, ready to talk about tomorrow night.

**TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBT**

Pulling into the parking garage at the zoo, Amy was happy to see that the park was not going to be crowded, based upon the observation that she was able to find a spot relatively close to the front gate.

Since leaving his apartment complex, the car ride had been relatively quiet, with a few attempts at conversation scattered here and there. Both her and Sheldon had been completely immersed in their thoughts, with nothing to say to each other.

Getting out of her car to head to the zoo, the deafening silence between the two continued in the same fashion as before, the two too caught up in their own over-analyzing thoughts to speak to each other at the moment.

Sheldon didn't mean for the car ride to be in silence, but he was confused about everything going on in his life at the moment. His feelings were growing inside of him and that left him scared and without an explanation for why this was happening, which frightened him even more. He had trained himself never to let emotions stand in the way then here comes Amy Farrah Fowler, sending his brain into a tizzy.

He was angry, in a way, with her because she had no idea the effect she had on him. All the constant thoughts about her at work, home, and (he hated to admit it) in the shower now, multiple times. But he couldn't stay mad at her for very long, with that alluring smile of hers, which tended to brighten up any room she was in. Her smile, along with her many other attractive characteristics is what Sheldon loved about her.

_Woah, wait. Do I really love her? I mean, how can you even tell if someone loves you. Romantic love isn't measurable? From what I have researched, love is supposed to make you a happier person, but the only thing I'm feeling right now is confusion. _

The more Sheldon thought about his current feelings for Amy, the farther into the untamed wilderness he went. All of these new sensations were turning his life into madness, with a lack of control looming over him, almost as if it were mocking him.

Before they came up to the gate, Amy pulled Sheldon aside, away from the crowd going in and out of the park.

"Can we talk? You haven't spoken to me since you greeted me with pleasantries at your door. The silence was fine at the beginning, but banal chitchat would have been better than ignoring me. Is this about last night? Do you really not enjoy physical contact with me that much, you wont speak to me anymore?" questioned Amy, with tears forming in her eyes.

Amy was on Cloud Nine this morning when she remembered the tenderness of Sheldon's actions the night before. His voice and touches had seen so caring, so gentle. She never knew that her Sheldon, the one who had to be forced into physical contact with anyone, could ever be that sincere and kind-hearted.

Now here he was not speaking or looking at her and it made her question if he really cared for her or if that was a once-in-a-lifetime, spur of the moment occurrence. She wished he would talk to her about his feelings, no matter if it would hurt her own feelings or not. Amy knew Sheldon was never going to be completely open with her, but she thought he would at least talk to her about last night.

Times like these only fueled the insecurities that Amy suffered through all her life. Maybe today she was becoming a little emotional, but it was only natural for a girl who had been ignored and made fun of all her life, even by her own family. Until she met the fellow standing in front of her, Amy had always been the butt of cruel jokes or the target for numerous pranks. And that was just high school. She was always the ugly duckling in her family, with both of her sisters married to wealthy, handsome men, living the high life of the Upper East Side in New York.

While Amy was light years away in her own head, Sheldon was just staring at her, taking in all her features. _I hate to admit it, but I really love how she looks when she's mad. All filled with passion and rage, looking flushed and beautiful, even if it's at me. _

_How could she even think that I find her ugly? _

"Well you've never told her otherwise, so how would she know?" said one of the little voices in his head.

_Hmmmm. Maybe I should tell her one of these days._

"You could also try and tell her how you feel," said his inner voice-turned–demon .

_Shut up!_ Sheldon didn't need his inner demons to tell him that he should tell Amy how he truly felt. He already knew that he was being a coward. He already knew he wasn't being the man Amy deserved. He already knew.

"Amy I in no way find you to be repulsive at all. I am just dealing with some very unfamiliar sensations right now and I frankly don't want to talk about them just yet. And if it makes you feel better, I enjoy physical contact with you very much, but I'm just not ready for the next step yet," explained Sheldon, with the same tenderness in his voice that he used last night.

"Now can we go have a nice afternoon at the zoo please? I really want to go feed the koala's." he pleaded, flashing her one of the special smiles that she thought were just for her, an adorable crooked smile.

"Sure Sheldon." As he was walking towards the gate, Amy lightly grabbed his wrists, causing him to turn and stare into her alluring emerald eyes once again.

"Thank you for telling me how you really feel. It means a lot to me," she said with complete sincerity. Sheldon was not one to share his true feelings with her and she appreciated the moments where he would let her in, and see what the hell was going on inside that beautiful brain of his.

With the emotions- heavy talk done for the day, the duo made their way to the brass gates of the Pasadena Zoo, paid for their tickets, and immediately made a beeline for the koala exhibit.

"Look how adorable they are! Boy, I just love koalas!" Sheldon said with the enthusiasm of a little boy opening presents on Christmas, smiling his signature "koala face" from ear to ear.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Amy liked the koalas but of course her true passion lay in observing the wonders that were primates. She was especially excited to see her old test monkey, Ricky, again.

Memories of Ricky brought with them the memory of her first kiss with Sheldon. She had been completely wasted from her Priya-bashing Girl's Night and had planted one of her unsuspecting boyfriend. She had been so inebriated that she wasn't able to remember anything from that night, only hearing about what Sheldon wanted her to hear, knowing full well that she would never find out the truth.

Seeing Sheldon's giddiness with the koalas, one of the zookeepers came up and asked him if he would like to hold one of the smaller ones.

"Thank you very much! Amy, look at this little girl, her name is Olivia. Isn't she adorable?"

"Awww she looks so sweet Sheldon!" Amy loved seeing this softer side to him, which only made appearances on the rarest of occasions.

Once the zookeeper put Olivia back into her habitat, Sheldon and Amy made their way to a refreshments booth where Amy purchased a bottle of water for her and lemonade for Sheldon.

After downing their cooling drinks in record time, Amy practically sprinted to the primate exhibit, eager to see her little Ricky again, with Sheldon running to catch up with his energetic girlfriend.

Reaching the primate exhibit with little breath, Amy walked right up to the front of the glass and immediately spotted Ricky hanging off a tree branch in the right-hand corner of the habitat. Finding another zookeeper nearby, Amy asked if she could see her primate pal once more.

"Can I please see him for just a moment? He was one of my test monkeys and I grew quite fond of him. I would only want to see him for just a moment?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's been acting mighty strange for a while, so no one is allowed to see him."

Amy was on the verge of tears, saddened by the inability to see one of her favorite test subjects. Not wanting the strange man to see her cry, she sprinted towards the nearest restroom and locked herself away in the stall.

Being a bystander for most of the exchange, Sheldon saw that Amy was upset and rushed towards the bathroom after her, hating the fact that a zookeeper had made her this way.

Luckily in Amy's grief fit, she had run into of the single style family restrooms, so no one could hear her bawl her eyes out. Approaching the door, Sheldon quietly began his knocking ritual

_*knock,knock,knock__*_ Amy!

_*knock,knock,knock__*_ Amy!

_*knock,knock,knock__*_ Amy!

"Please go away Sheldon, I know you hate weepy and I wouldn't want to make you angry at me."

"Amy, I know your upset but will you please let me in? I'm only trying to help."

Moments later, he heard the soft click of the door being unlocked and stepped inside the bathroom to see Amy hunched over, sitting on the toilet, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying.

Without a second thought, Sheldon went over and wrapped Amy in a warm hug, similar to what she had done years ago when he was upset about Kripke.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Amy. Don't let that man get to you. Why don't we just leave the zoo, it is getting late as a matter of fact." Sheldon knew how beloved that monkey was to her and it was hurting him to see her so upset. He lightly kissed the knuckles on her hand to make her feel better, something he had never done but he didn't hate it, so he continued. Amy was surprised by his actions, but he figured logic was out the door by now.

By now, Amy had wiped her face and made herself decent, ready to head back to her car. Luckily the route was simple and she wasn't too distraught anymore.

Hand in hand, Sheldon and Amy made the 10-minute walk back to the parking garage, observing some of the other habitats, such as the lion and the giraffe ones, of the way there.

Once they arrived back at the car, Sheldon entered the car again in silence, an exact repeat of this afternoon. When Amy was all buckled and ready to go, Sheldon proposed they play the element game as a way to take their minds off of things.

Quickly enough, they arrived back at Sheldon's apartment complex, with the time standing around 7 pm. _Just in time for my regularly scheduled meal and video game time with the guys. _

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Sheldon began to wonder if he should kiss her. He had been dying to and maybe this time he would give it a shot. _What do I have to lose? That jerk of a zookeeper already upset her today. I just want to give her something special. _

Amy was surprised to see that Sheldon was leaning in just as he did the night before, expecting a tender handhold. She never saw coming the moment when Sheldon gently placed his lips on hers, kissing her with such a feather-light touch, but with all the passion enclosed within it.

As quickly as it had begun, Sheldon pulled away from the kiss, leaving Amy in a moment of pure bliss, leaving her to totally miss his goodnight to her, with her mind forcing her to whisper one short goodnight to him as well.

When Sheldon left the car, Amy was left feeling like she had died and gone to heaven. Even though the day started out pretty crappy, Amy was again floating on cloud nine all the way back to her apartment.

_I can't wait for Girl's Night! _

**A/N Thanks for reading and tell me what you would like to see in upcoming chapters, I'm all up for suggestions!**

**-Katie **


End file.
